The Black Softcap
by Nate The Fox
Summary: HOORAH! My very first fanfic! Nathan, a militaristic zoroark is sent to Wake University, the best school in the world. He will encounter new challenges, friends, and good times along the way.


**I do not in any way shape or form own pokemon nor Ashes by five finger death punch. I do own my OC Nathan.**

It was a bright sunny day in the Sinnoh region. A train was rolling along through the vast region. A lone Zoroark was seated in one of the passenger carts. His heard resting in his hand while watching the scenery go flying by. 'I'm bored as hell!' He thought to himself. 'I don't even want to go to this fancy school!' Events of the morning flash through his mind.

Earlier…

"The train will be departing shortly." Everyone was hurrying to board the train, while in the midst of family of three Zoroarks could be seen in the middle.

"Nathan, aren't you excited to go to Wake University?" Said a female Zoroark to her son.

"Not in the slightest." Muttered Nathan, the son of the family.

"Hey cheer up, we got you into the best university in the world!" His father said then slapping a hand on his son's back.

"ALL ABOARD!" The train conductor shouted.

"Well, looks like I should get going" His parents then hugged him at the same time.

"Behave" His mother warned him.

"And have fun!" His father said while grinning.

"Yeah… bye" Nathan waved to his parents and walked to the train.

_Present..._

"We will soon be arriving in the town on Hearthome city, please grab all possessions as we are not responsible for any items left behind. Thank you." A Voice stated over the intercom. Nathan placed a hand on his rucksack that was sitting next to him.

"Sigh" The dark-type took of his trademark and ran a clawed hand through his buzzcut haircut.

"I just hope things won't be too boring" He grinned after he said this to himself.

5 minutes later…

The train started to slow down then came to a complete stop. The Zoroark stood and stretched. "Bout god damn time." Nathan whispered to himself as he grabbed his bag and left his passenger cart. In few minutes he was already standing outside staring at a map.

"Now where is this place?" His eyes were flying across the map as he searched for his destination.

"Ah, here we go." The map went back into his pocket and started his trek to Wake University where he will be staying for the time he shall be attending school.

After a few minutes of traversing the streets of Hearthome city, our protagonist began sing to himself.

"Everything I touch turns to ashes and falls away, and falls away."

From a dark alley Nathan was passing a voice called out to him.

"Hey kid."

Nathan stopped singing and turned to see who called to him.

"Yeah?" He was looking at a Mareep standing at the entrance to a dark alley. He was wearing clothes that were covered in holes and dirt. His fur was also covered in dirt and mysterious red stains.

"I need your help with something, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what do you need?" Nathan asked, who was feeling very generous at this moment.

"Follow me." The strange Mareep motioned the Zoroark to follow.

'Hope I won't regret this' The dark-type said in the back of his mind.

In a few minutes the two were standing at the back of the alley.

"So, what do you need my help for?"

The electric-type giggled. The giggle turned to a chuckle. Then to a maniacal laugh.

"FOOL! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He screamed then faced Nathan.

Nathan turned and was about to run until a Machamp and a Ursaring stepped out of the darkness, blocking his path.

"Shit." He whispered to himself with fear written all over his face. Slowly, he looked back at the maniac who was grinning and holding a switchblade.

"Now you shall pay for your idiocy" He was about to attack the Zoroark but stopped. For he was covered in bullet holes. Unhealthy amounts of blood started to spew out from the wounds.

"How?" Was the last word the Mareep muttered before he his body slumped to the ground.

Nathan was grinning evily and holding a very large, engraved revolver. Reloaded and turn to the two henchmen.

"The hand is quicker than the eye." And faster than a speeding bullet, dispatched the two thugs in no time.

"That's what ya get." The revolver disappeared and he walked away from the three.

"Illusions, best thing about being a Zoroark. Ill end the illusion later."

With a smile, Nathan walked out of the alley and was back on his way to Wake University.

_to be continued..._


End file.
